


Home 1.4

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [16]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Reunion, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes with Version 1 of the ending.</p>
<p>Scott introduces Violet to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home 1.4

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Home" by Duncan Sheik

~...and then I’m with you  
No longer alone  
When I’m with you  
It feels like I’m home  
And you are with me  
No longer alone  
How could it be?  
It feels like I’m home  
It feels like I’m home.~

I felt like an idiot going to meet the people Scott knew as friends, family. Friends are more than family. You aren’t bound to them simply because you share genes. Your loyalty and love for your friends is beyond that; it’s yours. You choose them and they choose you. When a bond between friends spans years and troubles and distance, it’s an amazing thing.

No matter how much time has passed, the people in Westchester are still Scott’s family. And then there’s Jean. Most people would say that I’m jealous or worried or something to that effect, but it isn’t true. Scott loves me. He loves Jean too. That’s fine by me. He’s my husband, and I’m the one that he’s with. I trust him enough to know that won’t ever change so long as he has anything to say about it.

But good Lord it’s making me feel self-conscious. Scott keeps assuring me that I’ll fit in beautifully. That’s not just because of my sparkling personality either. They’re all mutants there, apparently. It’s a school for them. For us. What? I didn’t tell you? I create electricity. I thank the gods that Scott is who he is. I don’t think I could have spent the rest of my life trying to explain away all the fried electronics to a “normal” man.

Bad enough that we’re on our third toaster since the wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’ll be fine.”

”I know. ”

”They’re going to love you. ”

”So you keep telling me. ”

”You’ll love them. ”

”I know. ”

”It’s going to be fine. ”

”I know. ”

”I love you. ”

”I love you too. ”

~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, so I’m convincing myself more than I’m convincing her. I’m terrified. I can’t imagine that they want to see me again no matter what they say. I left them all. At the time, I thought I was just running from Jean, but I really left everyone. So no matter how many times they say they want me there, I find it hard to believe.

But here I am sitting in my car in front of the school looking up at it. I can’t believe I’m here again. It’s odd because my heart is screaming that I’m home and my mind is screaming back at it that you can’t go home. When Vi’s hand reaches over and clasps mine, though, I can’t even pretend to care about being afraid because she’s here with me. 

The second we step out of the car, Ororo is on the steps and coming toward us. She sweeps me into a graceful hug and then repeats the process with Violet as if they’ve been friends for years. I watch my wife’s smile melt into something more at ease and know it was the right thing. Leave it to Ro to start everything off so seamlessly. She helps with the bags and chats pleasantly as she leads us inside. “New rooms, of course.”

“We don’t if we’ll-“

“Be staying, yes,” Ororo assures as she leads the way up the stairs, “but I know.” The woman laughs lightly and I try not to feel nervous at the implication that we’re expected to blend in and be part of things again so quickly. Violet’s oohs and ahhs over the lush décor in the mansion help a lot. 

Suddenly there are screeches of joy and footsteps thumping over the floor, steps that come to a sharp halt at the sight of the three of us at the top of the stairs. Jean’s kids. Jean and Logan’s kids. It’s funny because the boy has Jean’s fiery hair and dark eyes while the girl manages to hold more of her father’s sharpness. Even if I hadn’t known them from their pictures, it would have taken only a few seconds to realize who they were. “Hi… I-“

“You’re Scott,” Nathaniel observed before I had the chance to finish. “You’re one of mommy and daddy’s friends from a long time ago and you’re back to visit and maybe stay and she said you used to teach here.”

The words came out in a long stream without a single apparent breath being taken. “Uh, yes. Yeah, that’s about it.”

“Hey, rugrat, you already scarin’ off the guests?” came a gruff voice from down the hall. Logan appeared around the corner with a smirk on his face. “We don’t get a lotta those. Try playin’ nice. You too, girlie.”

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her father. I liked her already. “Hey, Logan.”

“Scooter. Long time no see.” I was shocked to find no accusation in the words. Logan greeted me with a firm handshake and a measuring glance before introducing himself with surprising cordiality to Violet. 

And then Jean was standing behind him like she’d materialized there. I think the biggest relief I’ve ever experienced in my life was when my only reaction was warmth. There were no butterflies or stomach flips or crushing revelations that I needed her to keep breathing. She was lovely and happy and I smiled as I gave her a gentle hug and introduced her to Violet. I slid my arm around my wife’s waist and the grin on my face broadened. We’d survived it. We’d live through losing each other and come out happier than before. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
